Rebirth: Enter Sagaris
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: TFP Fanfic: When an opportunity arises, Megatron acts on it, but due to a set back his plans are put on hold. But once the time is right, he finally makes his move. Will his plan work or will it back fire? R&R DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: I came up with this from the lastest chapter of Torn Loyalties. This Fanfic is simply a stand alone and has nothing to do with the plot of Torn Loyalties. Any way, read and enoy. Oh, and please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter of this crazy story. Thanks. ^_^))**

Savage stumbled out of the ground bridge onto a grassy plateau then onto his knees as the portal shut behind him, he proceeded to punch the ground and didn't stop until his knuckles bled. When he finally stopped he looked at his hand, he couldn't feel anything he was completely numb to the pain in his hand. Then with a growl, he pushed himself to his feet before transforming into his vehicle mode and took flight, heading for the heavens. He couldn't take it any more, he had lost everything he cared about, staring with Solar, but it hadn't stopped there; he had also lost his sparkling and now the mech he loved.

With tremendous effort he finally pushed through the last bit of resistance of the earth's gravitational pull and transformed when he finally found himself in space. He looked into the vast emptiness of space and debated on whether or not he should go to the moon and just stay there for the rest of his days, get away from it all. But he soon decided against it, it wouldn't help with the pain, it would only prolong it until he went mad with sadness and loneliness.

Unlike the other Autobots in the base, he wasn't very religious and didn't know where he would go after his time in this world was over and right now he didn't care, he just wanted to end the pain. After he took a deep breath to steel himself and clear his mind of everything else, with a little help from his thrusters he maneuvered himself back toward the earth. It was rather beautiful from this height, at that thought, regret crept into his spark, he had wanted Ratchet to feel the joy of flight but he had never got that and now he never would get that chance again.

He shook head to clear away that thought, he had to focus on the now and what he planned to do. He used his thrusters again to give him a little push back toward the earth, he turned them off as the earth's gravity caught hold of him and pulled him down into a free fall.

Searing heat instantly replaced the icy bite of space as entered the earth's atmosphere, but he ignored it. The heat soon vanished and cooled his metal armor as he continued to fall to Earth. It wasn't before long until he found himself falling toward an ice and snow covered mountain, but he made no indication that he would avoid slamming into the base of said mountain, he simply closed his optics and allowed himself to fall towards it. The pain he felt when slammed into the earth was nothing he had ever experienced before, the best way he could describe was jumping into a pool of acid and just allowing it to slowly dissolve your entire body.

Savage laid there broken of the ground, both arms were twisted at an unnatural angle, his wings were twisted and mangled beyond repair or recognition. His arms were twisted at an unnatural angle, his left leg was being held together by a few cable tendons while part of his right leg was a few yards from where he lay bleeding and sparking. He finally let out a ragged and pain filled breath as he opened his optics, only to find that one of them had popped out of its socket on impact with the earth. Surprisingly enough his neck wasn't broken but it still hurt to move it.

His navigation system informed him before shorting out that he was some where in a placed called Alaska.

He proceeded to look down at his chest and saw that it was spit open, exposing his spark to the elements. The broken Autobot knew that this pain, intense as it was wouldn't last, not with this kind of massive trauma. He looked down at his spark with detached interesting, the golden pulsating mass was dying, the beating of it becoming slower by every passing second.

Wincing a little bit he laid his head back to look up at the sky, the last thing he saw before allowing the darkness to take him was the Northern Lights.

X

X

"Ugh, I hate snow," Knockout complained as he and Breakdown trudged through the snow. "Its like dirt, it gets every where."

Their ship had picked up a signal an hour ago, some thing had fallen from the sky and crash landed some where in the Alaskan mountains, thinking it was some thing they could use against the Autobots; Megatron ordered Knockout and Breakdown to track it down and bring it to Nemesis before the Autobots could get to it.

Breakdown rolled his remaining optic, he knew better then to disagree with Knockout when he got like this, it was better to just be quiet and let him bitch and moan about the weather. Instead, he turned his attention to the scanner he was holding, the signal was weak but they were getting closer to the source.

"The only difference between dirt and snow, dirt won't rust my under carriage when it melts." Knockout continued.

As the sports car con continued to rant about how snow could rust other parts of his body, he wasn't watching where he was going and several minutes later he tripped over some thing and fell face first into the snow, his companion did his best not to laugh at his lovers blunder but a snort of amusement escaped him.

"You alright, Knockout?" Breakdown asked as he regained control over himself.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Knockout shouted as he stood up, the snow that didn't cling to his frame fell off him. "Now this stuff will melt and get into every thing! And what did I trip over? It can't be a root, there's no blasted trees any where near this location."

"You tripped over…" Breakdown trailed off as he spotted part of some ones leg.

Knockout followed his gaze and his optics widened in shock as he too saw the leg, his optics followed the trail of blood and his jaw fell open when he saw the twisted and managed body of a familiar mech.

"Is that… Savage?" Breakdown asked shocked.

"I think it is." Knockout replied, walking closer to the body.

Despite the gruesome damage, the medic instantly recognized the former con turned traitor and quickly activated his Comm. Link.

"Knockout to Lord Megatron."

There was a beep a few seconds later and Megatron's voice soon answered. _"This is Megatron, did you find the source of the signal?"_

"Yes, and you are not going to believe who it belongs to." Knockout replied as he watched Breakdown approach Savage's still form.

"_What is it?" _There was a growl to Megatron's reply.

"It's Savage."

"_What?"_

"Savage was the source of the signal the ship picked up, some thing must have malfunctioned in his systems because he's pretty busted up. I tripped over his leg."

There was a stunned silence on Megatron's side of the Comm. Link it was soon interrupted by a started yelp from Breakdown followed by a shocked cry.

"By the pit, he's still alive!"

Knockout turned to see for himself and sure enough he could see the slight movement of Savage's split open chest plates as he breathed, he also saw the dying light of the mechs spark.

"_What is happening?"_ Megatron demanded.

"He isn't dead, Savage is still alive, despite his massive injuries! Its unreal!"

"_Not surprising, Savage has always had a strong will to live, no matter what kind of injuries he's received."_

A long silence followed Megatron's reply, the only things that broke said silence was the wind as it soared across the landscape and the ragged, shallow breathing of the broken Autobot. Finally after several minutes past, the Decepticon leader spoke again and what he said stumped the Medic.

"_Keep him alive until the ship arrives at your location."_

"Uhh, as you command, Lord Megatron. O-over and out." Stammered Knockout.

"What did he say?" Breakdown asked.

Knockout repeated what Megatron had said and Breakdown looked just as stumped as Knockout felt.

X

X

_Hmm, I could use this to my advantage. _Megatron mused as the ship made its way to Knockout and Breakdown's location.

He had no idea what kind of shape his former student was in but judging by Knockout's report it was pretty bad, but he trusted the medic to keep Savage alive long enough to get him to the med bay.

_This could be my only chance to make Savage loyal to the Decepticon cause once again, but how? The only thing I can think of is giving him a brand new identity, other wise those accursed Autobots could ruin every thing…_

His red optics widened for a moment then smiled as the idea came to him, in order for Savage to be loyal to the Decepticon cause again was to give him a whole new identity. Which meant that they would have to give the mech an entire remodel, create a new mech from scratch and get rid of everything that made Savage, well Savage. Save for his lust for battle and make him a ruthless Autobot killer, one who was fiercely loyal to him and the Decepticon cause, but that would also mean changing his name as well.

_A new name can come later, we just need to keep him alive, so Knockout can create a new body for my former student_.

Megatron smiled at the thought of having Savage back within their ranks, under a new body and name, of course.

X

X

Knockout did what he could to ease the broken Autobots pain, but the only thing he could do was put the mech into stasis.

_Had I known this would happen, I would have brought painkillers._ Knockout huffed with annoyance.

They didn't have to wait long for the Nemesis to arrive, as they soon heard the familiar engines of the powerful War ship. Seconds later, its shadow fell over them and a long yellow tube slowly came down and engulfed both Decepticons and the half dead Autobot. A floor morphed under them and lifted them back toward the ship.

X

X

Megatron's white circular optics shrank for a spilt second when he saw how mangled Savage actually was, said bot was on life-support with an Energon IV hooked up to him.

_By the Allspark… _He thought.

"There's not a whole lot I can do for him, Lord Megatron. With the amount of painkillers I have him, he should he tasting sunlight any second now." Knockout said humorlessly.

"We… should end his suffering, Lord Megatron." Breakdown put it.

"_I… agree."_ Soundwave pinged.

Megatron didn't reply, he simply stared at his former student and lover. In that moment, he didn't see the traitor. Instead, he saw the mech that he and Soundwave saw fight off four thugs that had been twice his size. He saw his student, his lover but more importantly, he saw the mother of his child.

"Lord Megatron," Knockout's voice brought the Decepticon leader out of his musings. "Shall I pull the plug?"

"No. I want you to build Savage a new body. Keep him on life-support until his new body is finished." Megatron replied.

Both Breakdown and Knockout looked at their leader like he had just grown a second head and the head was that of Optimus Prime. Soundwave however, understand why Megatron had just asked this of Knockout.

"A new body as in-"

"Yes, Knockout! A new body in a new body! New identity. A new look, everything!" Megatron snapped, optics flashing.

Knockout flinched at his leader's outburst due to his questioning. "O-of course, Lord Megatron. I-I just wanted to be sure I heard you right."

Megatron snorted before saying, his tone was dead serious. "This must be kept under wraps. Which means that neither Arachnid nor Maelstrom can know about this. Maelstrom might try to kill him and Primus only knows what Arachnid would do. This stays between us."

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Breakdown said.

Soundwave of course would make damn sure that Arachnid would stay as far away as possible from the med bay.

"I don't think Maelstrom will be a problem. He seems to have made it his goal to sleep with the drones," Knockout smirked. "Which should take a while."

Megatron gave his medic a look that could melt ice and the smirk on Knockout's face vanished altogether.

"I will begin building our old comrades new body ASAP." Knockout vowed.

"Very good," Megatron said as he headed toward the door. "And Knockout, try to resist the urge to make him into you."

Breakdown chuckled at the crestfallen look on his lovers face. "Don't worry, Lord Megatron, I'll make sure that he doesn't."

"Good." He replied before leaving, Soundwave followed him out.

X

X

Megatron felt Soundwave probe the week old bond, moments later he heard his mates voice.

_[There's another reason why you want to save him, isn't there?]_

Megatron sighed as they reached their shared quarters. _[Aside from the fact that with Savage back on our side the Autobots will become weaker without him?]_

Soundwave placed a hand on his bond mates shoulder.

_[I know you still love him, I saw the way you looked at him on the medical berth. I still love him too.]_

Megatron sighed again. _[When I saw him, I didn't see him as a traitor. I saw him as my student, my lover. I saw him as the mother of my child.}_

Soundwave smiled over the bond. _[When this is over, Savage will be back in our lives again.]_

_[Only it won't be our Savage. He's being rebuilt from the ground up; new body, face, every thing. Even a new name…]_

Soundwave nuzzled Megatron, which earned him a deep purr from the larger mech. _[It will not matter what he looks like or what name he will go by. He will still be our Savage.]_

Megatron smiled at his mates words, it would not matter what Savage looked like or what his name would be after all this was finished. He would still be their Savage and nothing would change that.

The smaller Con followed his bond mate into their quarters, the moment they were inside; Laserbeak unclasped himself from his chest and glided into another room, leaving the bonded pair alone.

Once the scout was gone, Megatron pulled him closer, engine purring with desire as he nuzzled his lovers neck, which earned him a purr in reply. After shutting the door with his foot, he backed Soundwave into a wall, he then proceeded to reach up and gently grasp the sides of his mask. His lover gently took hold of his thick wrists.

"Soundwave, you know that I don't care about the scars." He chided gently.

After a moment or two, Soundwave let go of his mates wrists and allowed him to remove his mask, there was a quiet hiss as the mask came off. Megatron's blood red optics locked with his piecing and unusual lavender colored optics, they always seemed to be looking into his very soul.

He simply stared at his mates features, it always took his breath away. Soundwave was beautiful beyond compare, not even the three slanted scars across his face could tarnish it. To him, they simply made Soundwave even more beautiful. He soon leaned forward and lightly kissed the largest scar, the middle one; It went from the top of his right optic to the left side of his face where the mask clicked into place. The other two scars shorter.

Soundwave closed his optics when Megatron killed the longest scar, he had gotten these scars from an Autobot back on Cybertron. Not very many Autobots had claws, the one who did this to him never even got the chance to gloat about it, as he had killed the slagger shortly afterward. Since then, he had hid his face from his fellow Decepticons, which soon lead to the dark and sinister reputation he had now.

_[You are beautiful, Soundwave. Scars or no scars.]_ Megatron said.

He couldn't help but smile at his lovers words, they always warmed his spark.

Megatron gently grasped his chin and made his mate look at him, he smile before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss which was happily returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet tried to remain calm as he activated the ground bridge so Bulkhead and Bumblebee could return to base, hopefully with good news. Savage went missing three days ago and they haven't been able to find him, he tried not to fear the worst but that was becoming more difficult by the hour.

He watched as Optimus approached the portal that Bee and Bulkhead soon stepped out of, he had half expected to see Savage with them. Sadly, that wasn't the case when Bulkhead shook his head to Primes question. With a disappointed sigh, he turned off the ground bridge and walked away from the controls, only Primes voice caused him to stop.

"The only Savage could have left the base is through the Ground Bridge. Ratchet, can you use the ground bridge computer to find the coordinates that Savage transmitted before disappearing?"

_Of course! Why didn't I think of that?_ Ratchet thought, mentally slapping his forehead.

The medic went back to the controls and immediately started typing on the lime green key board, within seconds the coordinates of Savage's location prior to disappearing.

"His last transmitted location was in the Alaskan Mountains." Ratchet said before turning to Optimus.

"Reactivate the Ground Bridge, old friend and prepare sick bay." Prime replied.

"The med bay has been prepped for three days, Optimus. If Savage is injured, I need to come, so I can make immediate repairs."

Optimus could tell right away that Ratchet was worried about Savage, they all were, but the flyer was the medic's lover, so he had the right to be far more worried then the rest of them.

"Very well," The Autobot leader turned his attention to the yellow scout. "Bumblebee, stay here and man the ground bridge controls."

Bumblebee nodded in reply.

Ratchet stepped aside to let Bumblebee handle the controls then joined Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee by the tunnel. Seconds later, the brightly colored portal roared to life in front of them and by Primes Command they transformed and drove into the portal that would lead them to Savage's last known location, the medic prayed that they would be able to find the flyer before it was to late, other wise he'd never forgive himself.

X

X

Optimus was the first to emerge from the Ground Bridge portal, Ratchet was second, Bulkhead and Arcee soon followed. The Portal vanished seconds later. Prime optics scanned the area around them before speaking.

"We'll be able to cover more ground if we spilt up, report your position should you find any sign of Savage." Prime ordered.

Bulkhead and Arcee nodded before walking off in different directions, while Ratchet and Optimus stayed together and began walking due North.

Prime kept an optic on Ratchet while still looking for signs of their flyer, he could tell just by watching the medic walk that he was anxious to find his lost lover. He placed a comforting hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"We will find him, Ratchet."

He wanted so badly to believe Optimus, but a small part of him knew that something had happened to Savage and it was his fault.

They continued their search in silence for the next five minutes, without so much as footprint or a sign from the missing flyer. Ratchet sighed and shook his head, he forced himself to his emotions in check; there was no way he was going to breakdown in front of Optimus.

Radio silence was broken a few seconds later, followed shortly by Bulkhead's voice.

"_I… found something…"_

Ratchet didn't like the tone that the Wrecker was using and it nearly caused his spark to seize up, but he managed to hold that back as well.

"We are on our way, Bulkhead." Optimus replied.

He tried to refrain from nervously ringing his hands together as they headed for Bulkhead's location, his spark raced when their comrade's large form came into view a few minutes later.

Bulkhead wasn't alone, Arcee was with the large green mech as well, and they seemed to be staring at some thing in front of them.

_By the Allspark, please don't let it be Savage's lifeless body._ Ratchet prayed.

Optimus had noticed that Ratchet had slowed down and was now hanging back, he knew why his old friend had done that, he was afraid that the space Bulkhead and Arcee was looking would be the lifeless form of his lost lover. He had known Ratchet for as long as he could remember and the bot had always kept a cool head in any situation, but he had no idea how the red and white bot would react if he set optics on the lifeless shell of his lover.

He slowed and allowed Ratchet to catch up with him, he tried to make eye contact with the medic but the latter wouldn't meet his gaze, he seemed to be too busy looking at the ground as he walked toward the two Autobots.

It didn't take long for the remaining two Autobots to finally join their comrades, Optimus optics widen when he finally what Bulkhead and Arcee were looking at. Out of the corner of his optic he saw Ratchet freeze, his mouth opened slightly in shock.

There was what appeared to be a large snow covered dent in the earth, the area within the crater was stained with three-day-old mech blood, but that wasn't what startled them, not far from the hole, lay part of a severed leg.

None of them had to say it; they knew that the severed leg belonged to Savage. They knew that it belonged to him because of the strange formation of the foot, the flying Autobot had strange feet for a flyer, it was shaped more like some bird of prey; two razor sharp talons in the front and one just as sharp talon in the back.

Due to the formation of the feet, his foot steps didn't thud when ever he walked like theirs did, because of his sharp clawed feet they made a click-click noise every time he walked around the base and despite this, he could some how be rather stealthy when he wanted to be. In addition, if he wanted to, his talon like feet could be used as weapons, should he ever end up on his back during a fight.

Optimus watched Ratchet unsteadily walk toward the severed leg, no doubt to examine it more closely.

Ratchet closed off his emotions and began thinking like a medic as he knelt down to examine the remains of the severed leg. "It's not a clean break, only a powerful among of force could have done this." He observed.

"Meaning?" Bulkhead asked.

"He fell from a great height." Arcee replied rather bluntly.

"Yeah, but how?"

"The newly fresh snow has covered any tracks around the crash sight. So it stands to reason that Savage had been attacked while in the air." Optimus commented, not taking his optics off Ratchet.

"How though, Savage is hard to sneak up on, Bumblebee's only managed to do it a few times and when he's flying he's very alert, he would have seen some one a flyer coming a mile." Bulkhead put in.

"He has been rather aloof lately," Arcee said. "Maybe Megatron took him by surprise."

"Not likely." Ratchet said. "There's deep claw lacerations on the calf, Megatron's own claws are to big to do this kind of damage."

Optimus took one look at the lacerations and said one simple word. "Insecticon."

"What are you saying, Optimus?" Arcee asked, looking up at Prime.

"Savage could have been attacked by one of Megatron's Insecticons, which would explain the massive dent before us."

"And the severed limp." Ratchet put in.

"Ok… so where's the rest of Savage…"

Silence soon followed that statement, they all knew that Insecticons, if given the chance would devour their target alive or dead, They all knew this, but they didn't dare say it, out of fear that it might be true.

Optimus saw Ratchet lift his left arm, Prime knew what he was doing, the medic was checking for his lovers life signal.

A steady tone soon filled the silence, which meant that Savage… was dead.

X

X

None of the Autobots could believe that Savage was dead, it was like losing the kids all over again, only they were still alive but their memory of the Autobots was gone. Fate, however would not be as merciful to Savage as he had been attacked by Insecticons and had without a doubt suffered to his breath. They were known to draw out their prey's agony to the point where the target begs for death, Savage how ever wouldn't have begged, he would have died defiantly.

Every Autobot believed that Savage had died at the claws of the Insecticons, Ratchet on the other hand knew better. He hadn't been killed by Insecticons, the lacerations on the calf had been reopened during the fall but that was beside the point, the medic knew that Savage had killed himself after they had broken the bond, as the pain had been too much for him to handle.

_He's dead and it's my fault…_ Ratchet thought, sitting on the edge of the berth.

Part of him wanted to believe the Insecticon theory, but he knew better; Savage wouldn't have let himself be a victim of those vile creatures, he would have killed every single one of them before finally succumbing to his wounds. That is, if he hadn't radioed for assistance first, however he knew better; Savage had killed himself and only Primus knew how long he suffered before death finally claimed him.

He covered his face in one hand before letting the tears fall, his shoulders started to shake as he silently sobbed, allowing the guilt and the grief overwhelm him. He had truly loved the flyer and his strange quirts, hell he even loved his libido.

The news that Savage was the one that birthed Maelstrom had shaken him to his core, he had avoided looking or talking to him for three days so he could think and wrap his mind around the fact that Savage was the mother of that… monster.

_I was such a fool to judge him so harshly. _Ratchet thought as the memory that of that day surfaced.

X

X

_Savage spoke before Ratchet could say anything. "Before you saying anything, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kept the truth about Maelstrom from you, I will do what ever it takes to make it up to you; a bond should be about trust and honesty and that is what I will give you."_

_Ratchet didn't speak for the longest time and that worried him._

_Then without thinking, he went to knees in front of the medic and hung his head before speaking again. "I wronged you, Ratch. I should have told you about Maelstrom, but I was afraid of what you would do or think of him. Please, I'm asking for your forgiveness."_

_Savage wasn't one to go to his knees and beg for anything that didn't involve fornication; going to his knees and begging for the medics forgives, he was putting his pride and ego aside to make himself vulnerable._

X

X

_That should have gone differently._ Ratchet thought. _I should have given him a chance, like I did before. I allowed my hatred of Maelstrom to cloud my judgment, in a way… I killed Savage._

The medic was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door to his quarters open until he heard the deep, soothing voice of Optimus Prime.

"Ratchet."

The medic froze and turns away from his leader to hide his tears from him, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Optimus, I didn't hear you come in." His somewhat raspy voice gave away his grief.

"Savage wasn't just your lover, was he?" Optimus asked. "He was your bond mate."

Ratchet stiffened a little. "How did you know?"

"I figured it out a few weeks ago; I figured that you two were simply lovers, however watching your reaction today proved that you two were bond mates."

"We broke the bond a few days ago now he's dead and it's my fault. He wanted a second chance to try and make it right, he even begged for my forgiveness and he never begs for anything," He sniffled quietly."I should have given him a chance, like I had the first time."

"First time?"

"The bond happened during the last stages of Savage's heat cycle; I wanted to break it as it was forged bond. Savage convinced me to give it a chance to make it into a true bond; I didn't want to tell you or the others about this, mostly for his safety then my pride."

"You believed that we would belittle you for having a former Decepticon as a bond mate?"

Ratchet shrugged, unsure how to reply to that.

"Why did you break the bond?" Prime asked.

"I just couldn't handle the fact that Savage was Maelstrom's mother, I just couldn't. That monster had tortured killed so many Autobots, I know it wasn't Savage's fault that he turned out that way but I blamed him any way. I let my hatred of Maelstrom get in the way and because of that Savage is dead and it's my fault, he killed himself because of the pain," Ratchet tried to fight back the coming tears. "It wasn't Insecticons or Megatron, he killed himself because of the pain and the grief and it's all because of me."

He started crying again, unable to hold it back any longer.

Optimus sat beside him and put an arm around the grieving Autobot, pulling him closer so he could have a shoulder to cry on, he had never seen Ratchet so broken before. To see him like this broke his spark.

"No, old friend," Prime said, soothingly rubbing his back. "It is not your fault, you didn't know this would happen, it's no one fault. Not even Savage's."

Ratchet's spark wrenching sobs became quieter after a while, having Optimus there calmed him, but the pain of knowing that Savage was dead was still fresh and would likely stay with him for some time.

_I'm so sorry, Savage. I didn't mean for this to happen. I should have given you another chance._

"Do not continue to blame yourself, Ratchet," Optimus said as if reading his thoughts. "You can not change the past."

"I know, I just want the pain to go away." Ratchet replied, burying his face into Primes chest.

Optimus let Ratchet to gently push away from him, they locked optics a few seconds later, it was Prime who made the first move; he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Ratchet, he was about to pull away when the medic returned his kiss.

"Ratchet, are you sure you want this? I don't want to take advantage of you." Prime asked, panting a little.

Ratchet gave him a watery smile. "Yes, I want this and you could never take advantage of me, Optimus. I know that this is what I want."

Hearing this, Optimus kissed him again, his engine purred softly when Ratchet kissed him back.

The medic positioned himself so that he was sitting in Primes lap, legs on either side of Optimus' own legs, all without breaking the kiss. He smiled a little when the other wrapped his arms around him, holding him closer.

Prime easily picked up Ratchet and pinned him up against the nearest wall before gently running his glossa over the others lips, acting for permission to enter, that eared him a soft mewl from the medic and he slid his glossa into the warm cavern of his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Ratchet mewled and shivered when he felt some thing warm, large, and wet slide against his heated panel, he knew what it was without having to look. He mewled against as Prime gently nipped at his neck with his teeth, he couldn't fight it any longer, he wanted to feel Optimus inside him, taking him.

With a hiss, his own panel opened, they moaned as their cables rubbed up against each other, he gripped Primes back as his leader gripped his hips with his powerful yet gently hands.

"Are you ready, Ratchet? I won't be able to stop once this starts." Optimus panted, optics glazed over with lust.

"Yes… please, Optimus. Take me and never stop…"

X

X

They made love through out the night, taking their time giving one other pleasure, almost as if they were worshiping their partner's body, wanting them to feel nothing but pleasure, drawing out their overloads until they were unable to hold back, cries of pleasure soon filled the room as the pair overloaded simultaneously.

Optimus panted heavily, face buried in Ratchet's neck as he trembled from the force of his overload. After he caught his breath, he lifted his head to look at his old friend and he couldn't help but smile at the dazed look on his face, he leaned down and nuzzled the medic, knowing that his partner was fighting to stay awake.

"Rest, my friend. I will be here when you wake up."

Ratchet gave him a tired smile before closing his optics, letting sleep take him. Optimus waited until he was sound asleep before pulling out of the medic's port and laying down beside him, wrapping his arms around the other and holding him close to his chest as if to protect him from the outside world.

_I'll always be there for you, Ratchet._ He thought before falling asleep as well.


End file.
